un nuevo villano
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Paso un año desde que los loonatics están en el espacio como guardianes,pero pato y algunos otros de los miembros no se sentirán agustos estando aquí,extrañan su hogar y metrópolis,pero un meteoro cae a la tierra y ellos tendrán que encargarse de eso y un nuevo villano,ahí decidirán si se quedan en metrópolis o volver al espacio a proteger los demás planetas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola jejej bueno como dije antes no solo are de tortugas ninjas sino tambien are de otros dibujos y este sera de LOONATICS ¨,justo termine de ver eso ayer :D y me alegra volver a verlo,bueno este fic se tratara de ellos,después de que sadabia y su hermano volvieran a su planeta y dejaran a los loonetics como guardianes en el espacio,espero les guste :D .**

**Un nuevo villano.**

Después de que Sadabia y su hermano regresaran a su planeta,los loonatics fueron elegidos por ella como guardianes en el espacio,protegiendo a piolinus y a otros mundos,sin embargo se notaba que no estaban muy cómodos con esto,extrañaban la tierra y la ciudad de metropolis,ya que habian pasado un año desde que estan en el espacio.

_...estoy aburrido-pato se quejo por que no había nada que hacer para el

_y que esperabas,pato?,somos ahora guardianes del espacio,ya no podemos divertirnos como antes,ahora debemos proteger la tierra y el espacio-lexi cruza los brazos

_lexi tiene razón pato,ahora nuestra misión es proteger la tierra y a todo el espacio de lo que pueda pasar-dijo ace,mientras veía si todo andaba normal,desde la nave

Pato hace un quejido y se va donde estaba doc y rev,ellos estaban observando si nada malo sucedía.

_arghh!,ser guardianes del espacio es aburrido…-se sienta en un sillón y se toca la cabeza,mientras rev y doc lo miraban

_hay vamos,mira el lado bueno pato,ahora ya no somos simples superhéroes,sino ahora guardianes del espacio-sonríe mientras este lo mira con una cara de odio 

**_**mejor me largo de aquí-se retira,doc y rev lo miran algo extrañados

_que le sucede?-pregunto rev por la extraña actitud de su compañero

_no lose,pero dejalo,se le pasara-dice doc,mientras revisaba los comunicadors

_si-hace lo mismo que doc

Pato se fue al planeta de piolinus,mientras este estaba en su baño real,con algunos guardias,pato se acerco al pajaro.

_buenos dias,señor pato -el ave no se sorprendió al verlo, ya estaba acostumbrado

_hola-se notaba su seriedad

_por que tan triste,señor pato?-noto lo triste que estaba su amigo

Pato se sienta y da un suspiro

_extraño,metropolis-dijo mientras miraba el techo

_awww eso es tierno-sonríe

_lose!,extraño dormir en mi cama y siempre presumir mis grandes hazañas-se levanta con una sonrisa presumida

_era típico de usted señor pato-dijo piolinus

Pasaron algunos minutos y el comunicador de pato suena,el conestas y ace estaba en el transmisor.

_pato,necesitamos tu ayuda!-cuelga

_que sucede,señor pato?-pregunto piolinus

_ace, me necesita!-sale corriendo

_pobre señor pato-mueve la cabeza y sigue con lo suyo

Pato regresa a la nave y ve que los demás de sus compañeros.

_chicos que pasa!?-se notaba la preocupación del pato

_parece otro meteorio-dice ace

_otro!?-se sorprendio el pato

Continuara..

**Se que es corto pero quiero saber si les gusta c: ojala les guste hago mi mejor esfuerzo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo villano.

**De regreso a metropolis. Parte 2 **

Pato regreso a la nave de inmediato y vi que los demás estaban conectando los comunicadores y arreglando los cables.

_que paso!?-se notaba los nervios del pato

_te necesitamos aquí!-dijo lexi muy molesta

_prff pensé que era algo importante-dijo el dando media vuelta

Doc estaba en la ventana de la nave y vio pasar algo que lo dejo asombrado, era un meteorito que estaba muy cerca de la tierra,pero este era mas pequeño,doc se va donde ellas y les dice sobre el meteorito,ace se acerca a la venta con los demás miembros, hace y los chicos destruyen el meteorito con el rayo láser pero quedo un pedazo, Abia caído a la tierra.

_ho no!-dijo tech

-chicos debemos regresar a la tierra-dijo ace,bajando la nave

Llegaron donde estaba piolinus y le dijo que regresarían a la tierra,el canario acepto y los chicos volaron su nave despidiéndose de el y los otros de su pueblo.

Al regresar a la tierra todas las personas que estaban ahí veían como la nave aterrizaba, todos estaban felices, por el regreso de los loonatics,al cercarse a la nave sale alguien y era ace.

_hmm..-abre los ojos y las personas de acmetropolis sonrieron al ver a los demás loonatics.

_volvieron!-todos se acercaron a ellos y los levantaron _ volvieron!

Los loonatics se quedaron asombrados por el afecto de ellos,si solo era un año que había pasado.

Ace se acerco al odio del coyote verde y le susurro.

_doc,sabes que pasa aquí?-pregunto ace todo confundido

_no lose pero presiento que esto no es bueno-dijo doc

_por que lo dices?-pregunto ace por la actitud de su amigo

_observa y veras-dijo el coyote verde

Todos comenzaron de dejarlos en el suelo,mientras el alcalde se acerca a ello,se notaba un poco mayor.

_alfin,loonatics cuanto tiempo-dijo mostrando una sonrisa

Ace se acerca al alcalde.

_que hay de nuevo señor alcalde?-dijo el con su tono de "que hay de nuevo,viejo"

_me alegro que volvieron,los estuvimos esperando por muchos años-dijo el

-muchos años!?-se asombraron por lo que dijo

_si,paso como 3 años que están en el espacio

_3 años!-un vaso de agua fría les cayo en la cara por eso

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis lamento no poder continuar,estaba ocupada jeje ya saben colegio c: bueno ahora si les traigo la 3 ;)**

**3 años en el espacio parte 3 **

Ace y los demás loonatics quedaron boca abiertos por lo que dijo el alcalde.

_3 años?,es broma verdad!?-pato aun no podía creer lo que dijo

_pe..pero como es eso posible?-lexi se pregunto

_chicos vengan conmigo-doc va caminando a la torre

Los loonatics siguen a doc dirigiéndose a la torre,su torre. Mientras desde lejos una figura los veía y se notaba lo furiosa que estaba.

_grrrr!,así que volvieron-una persona con una capa negra y vos masculina veía como caminaban hacia la torre

_parece que si y que sugiere que hagamos?-pregunto otra sombra atrás de el,su vos sonaba de una mujer

_que disparen a la torre-se va

Mientras en la torre de los loonatics,rev,pato y lexi estaban felices de volver a su hogar,mientras que ace hablaba con doc sobre lo que iba a decir.

_sabes lo que pasa,doc?-pregunto ace, cruzando sus brazos

_si pero necesito que los demás vengan para decirles-dice el mientras se va a sala

_ok-se va donde esta lexi

Pato entra a su cuarto y comienzo a besar todo lo que ve(n/a:tipico xD )

_me extrañaron?-comenzó a hablarle a sus póster donde tenían imágenes de el

Mientras rev,entra a su cuarto y ve una foto de su familia y muestra una sonrisa agradable.

_me pregunto como estarán mis padres y rip?-se pregunto mientras veía algunas cosas suyas

Lexi se acerca a su cuarto y comienza a ver todas las cosas de ella y sus amigos,en eso siente a alguien que toca la puerta,al voltear ve a ace parado frente a ella.

_ace-lexi se acerca a su amigo

_lo extrañabas verdad?-pregunto ace

_eso parece-abraza su cuadro

_oye lexi-se acerca a ella

Lexi siente un sonrojo en su cara.

_que pasa,ace?-pregunta ella

_doc quiere que vallamos a la sala,quiere decirnos algo importante-se para derecho y se va

_ok..-da un suspiro y deja su cuadro en la mesita

Todos ya estaban en la sala,doc estaba parado esperandolos,hasta que ellos se sientan y comienza a hablar.

_bien chicos,les diré por que paso esto,digamos que el espacio es largo…-y así doc comenzó a explicar,en eso alguien levanta la mano y era pato_que pasa pato?

_por que dices espacio tiempo-rev interrumpe

_veras-por que-en-el-espacio-no-es-igual-que-la-tierra-se-ha-sabido-que-el-espacio-es-grande-debido-a-la-teoria-del-bing-bang-por-eso…-es callado por doc que estaba apunto de estallar

_una palabra mas y juro que..

Todos miran a la ventana y doc también y lo que ven los deja impactado, habían dos misiles que se dirigían a torre de los loonatics,las personas de abajo miraron al cielo y eso se dirigía a la torre.

_loonatics,corran!-ace y los demás corrieron,las personas que estaban mirando estaban preocupados por ellos.

Uno de los misiles choca con la torre y destruye casi la parte de arriba y el otro que se dirigía donde ellos es detenido por doc,que con su poder de magnetismo lo detuvo gracias al cielo.

_bien echo doc,ahora mi turno-ace agarra su espada y destruye el misil.

_ace estas bien?-pregunto lexi acercándose a el

_si,pero de donde vino esa cosa?-se queda asombrado

En eso rev presiente algo y sale corriendo.

_chicos,debo ir a ver a mi familia!-sale corriendo

_rev!-doc trata de alcanzarlo pero ya se había ido

Rev se dirigía donde sus padres trabajan,al llegar ahí da un suspiro y se quita su traje y viste ropa normal,al tocar la puerta abre una persona y era Harriet runner,su madre.

_rev…-se queda impactada al ver a su hijo

_hola ama-sonríe al verla

_hijoo!-lo abraza fuerte y le sale algunas lagrimas

_mama por favor no llores-la abraza mas fuerte

Mientras eso alguien sale de adentro y era rip,el hermano menor de rev,que al verlo corre abrazarlo.

Continuara…

**En el siguiente el papa de rev es lastimado gravemente :c **


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias chicas por su review,me alegran uwu ,bueno les traere la siguiente,solo les quiero decir que cree un grupo en Factbook que se llama "FAN DE LOONATICS" ojala les guste y quieren unirse.**

**Bueno tambien tengo otro fic que se llama "Ojala nunca pase" trata de que los loonatics en un futuro cometen un error que latima a muchas personas,los villanos aprovechan eso,mientiendole a la gente que ellos ya no son como antes que lo unico que quieren el fama y todo eso,la gente al creerlo declaran la muerte a ellos 6 y bueno,los loonaticcs mueren pero luego les digo mas :D .**

De nuevo con mi familia parte 4

Rip se acerca a quien supuestamente es su hermano,al verlo siente que de nuevo puede vivir y corre abrazarlo como su madre.

_rev!-se notaba la alegría de rip

_rip!-rev lo abraza muy fuerte

_cuanto tiempo-dice el

_aun eres el travieso!,cuantos años tienes?-pregunto rev

_18-sonríe

_wow que grande estas jejje-se rie

_lose pero por que no..-no termina la palabra

_te refieres a por que no estoy con mi traje?,bueno es que no es necesario que me vean asi-sonrie de nuevo

_estoy emocionada!,cuando tu padre salga!,mientras cuéntanos como fue en el espacio

Rev comienza a decirles como estuvo en el espacio y como regresaron,mientras les contaba a su hermano y a su madre sobre el espacio,en eso algo miraba a rev de forma maligna y hace unas señas.

_me alegro que haigas vuelto hermano-vuelve abrazarlo

_valla eso me sorprende-dice el

En eso se sienten gritos de personas que huían y eran justo trabajadores.

_corran!-comenzaron a correr como locos

_que pasa!?-rip sale y ve a todos los que corrían

_monstruo!-eran algunos de las personas que gritaban

Rev sale y ve a un robot que dispara a los aires y lastimaba algunos trabajadores.

_donde esta rev runner?-dijo el robot que dispraba y señala a Harriet y a rip

_haaa!-corre pero tropieza

_mama!-rip la protege

_noo!-rev corre y se esconde

Rip abrazaba a su mama que estaba apunto de ser aniquilada,justo cuando el robot iba a disparar desaparecen en el instante y aparece una cosa detrás del robot sube encima de el y usaba una capucha.

_muéstrese!-dice pero es tumbado al suelo y al ver la silueta roja era rev runner, transformado en loonatics

_querías que me muestre bien,aquí estoy y deja a ellos dos ahora-se acerca al de capucha negra

_eres tu!,uno de los miembros loonatics-dijo un trabajador lejos de el

_he…si?-

El sujeto de capucha saca una pistola y comienza a disparar pero gracias a la velocidad de rev no puede caerle.

_no te muevas rápido!-dice muy enojado

_tu me obligas! el

Al fin el sujeto se quita la capucha y era algo asombroso,era una chica de pelo largo que llegaba hasta la cintura,su ropa era toda blanca y sus ojos azules.

_déjame presentarme-lo tumba al suelo

_haa!-cae

_mi nombre es Annabeth Mamoko ,soy una guerrera del espacio y vine aquí a deshacerme de los loonatics-saca una foto de ellos

_y por que quieres hacerlo?-pregunto rev

_facil,mi ancestro era fan de sus ancestro,y siempre quiso conocerlos pero el estaba muy obsesionado con ellos hasta incluso quería matarlos para disecarlos,sabias?-susurra en su oído

_haa. No lo sabia..-traga saliva

_ahora lo sabes-se acerca a el

_...-se pone rojo

_si me disculpas me tengo que ir,adios,pero antes-aparece el papa de rev y dispara_adios guapo-le guiña el ojo

_papa!-corre donde el

Continuara xDD :3

**Espero les guste **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oliwis lamento si me demore tratare de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible cx **

Nueva villana parte 5

Rev con la alteración no pudo volver a su forma, tuvo que llevarse rápido a su papa que estaba desgarrándose mientras en la torre loonatics.

_por que se habrá ido rev tan desesperado?-pregunto lexi desesperada

_aun no lo sabemos lexi,pero cuando vuele le preguntaremos-dijo ace haciendo que ella suspirar tranquila

_intentare llamarlo ojala conteste-dijo doc,agarrando su comunicador

Mientras que rev

Este ya estaba con su forma normal y esperaba en la sala de emergencias muy alterado con su madre y su hermano.

_rev tranquilo todo saldrá bien,hijo-abraza a su hijo

_pe..pero si no,que voy hacer-no-quiero-ser-culpable-comienza a hablar mas rápido

El doctor sale

_hay doctor gracias,como esta mi esposo?-pregunto ella

_las buenas noticias son que esta muy bien y pronto saldrá de alta-sonríe y les muestra

_ufff-sonríe

_ves te dije que estaría bien-sonríe

_gracias-lo abraza

_pero dime quien era ella?-pregunta el

_mmm..quien?

_esa tal anabeth-dice rip

_una cazadora creo-responde rev

Torre loonatics:doc intenta llamar a rev pero este no responde, haciendo que lo ponga algo preocupado, doc es su mejor amigo y aprecia mucho a rev y no le gusta que nada malo le pase.

_contesta?-pregunto ace

_aun no-dice doc

_donde puede estar?-se pregunta ace para si mismo

Mientras en el parque,pato habia salido con su ropa normal para poder recordar lo maravilloso de acmetropolis ya que hace 3 años que estaban en el espacio.

Pato se sentó en una banca y se quedo dormido(n/a:tipico xD )y pasaron algunos segundos algo lo despierta desesperadamente.

_haaa!-se golpe la cabeza_auch!

_hola papito-dice alguien detrás de el

_he..hola?-voltea

La persona se quita la capucha y se encuentra con un chico de pelo no tan largo pero le llegaba hasta sus hombros,era de color negro,era blanco,sus ojos eran de color verdes y su ropa era negra.

_hola-sonrie

_disculpe pero quien es usted?-pregunta pato

_tu no me conoces pero yo si a ti,dejame presentarme mi nombre es Jack biggs-se acerca a el_tu debes ser uno de los miembros loonatics verdad?

_he…si

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA :Dya llegue,me extrañaron? :3 jejje ok no,lamento no continuar el fic,es que tube algunos problemas pero esta ves si lo are o tratare jejje **

Un nuevo villano

Pato conoce a un nuevo amigo

Pato estaba sentado respondiendo a todas las preguntas del chico,este a cambio de otros le llamaba la atención de este aunque pato no sea muy especifico ni muy interesante a jack si.

_y digame,que hace usted aquí solo?-pregunto todo curioso

_tomando aire-ese fue la respuesta de pato

_enserio?-esperaba una respuesta mas sensata

_si-fue lo ultimo que dijo

El chico suspira y vuelve a sonreír a pato le daba igual quien era con tal de que le pregunten sobre sus grandes hazañas.

_y bien?-volvió a mirarlo_quienes son los de tu miembros?

_por que la pregunta?-este se dio cuenta sobre algunas preguntas que el chico le hacia

_bueno es que yo..-no tenia idea de lo que iba a decir

_se que tratas de decir-sonríe el pato_es para hacerme una bibliografía jejeje

_si eso jejej-en sus pensamientos_por dios que idiota

_bien te contare-suspira hondo

(….)

Lexi estaba de compras quería aprovechar en hacer algunas cosas antes que ace decida cambiar de opinión pero no notaba la presencia de alguien que estaba arriba en los techos.

_mm..así que eres lexi Bunny-mira la foto de la recién nombrada

Mas tarde rev runner vuelve a casa un con la cabeza gacha,ace y tech notaron al correcaminos después de varias horas estando fuera de la torre.

_rev,estas bien?-pregunto el coyote preocupado

_si..-no quería levantar su cabeza

_de veo actuando extraño,pasa algo?-pregunto por su actitud de este

_no me pasa nada es solo que..-levanta la mirada

_entonces por que estas así?-pregunto doc

Rev runner suspira un poco preocupado

_lastimaron a mi padre-un vaso de agua helada les cayo a ambos al escucharlo

_que!?-sorprendidos por la noticia

(….)

Lexi había llevado a Slam para hacerle compañía por unos ratos pero claro con ropa normal.

_gracias por acompañarme furia-dijo lexi aliviada

_ahjhfhj denada-sonríe mostrando sus colmillos

Mientras ellos seguían mirando,lexi vio un bonito vestido que le llamo la atención(n/a:cuando no xD)decidió ir por el y cogerlo pero..

_oye!-una linda perrita trata de quitarselo_losiento pero lo vi primero

_no,yo lo vi primero-dijo lexi intentando quitárselo

_no!-comenzaron a discutir

_lexi!-trata Slam de agarrarla

Mientras comienza la pelea una alguien atrás de ellos los miraba.

_jejej-solo se muestra su sonrisa.

Continuara..


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola :D vuelvo con mi fic,por hoy lo publicare ya que toda la semana que viene estare en examenes(putos sean D:) asi que difrustenlo xD**

**Loonatics no me pertenece **

Quien es el? parte 7

Lexi intento empujar a las chicas que se golpeaban intencionalmente por el vestido de la tienda,Slam quien estaba ahí intentan jalar a la coneja con mayor fuerza hasta hacerle caer al suelo.

_auch!-un quejido portarte de ella, comienza a sobarse la cabeza_slam..

_grr losiento-cruza sus brazos

_haa…y estaba en oferta-mira que el vestido no estaba

_ho disculpe,es eso lo que quiere?-una vos de cerca y masculina es escuchada por ambos héroes

_he..si..-este extiende su mano y la coneja se levanta

_disculpa si he sido grosero-besa su mano haciendo que ella se sonroje un poco_mi nombre es steve Parker –el chico era de pelo rubio,ojos azules y traía un traje blanco

_jejej es un gusto conocerlo,yo soy lexi Bunny-sonríe

_hagfrhg yo Slam-se acerca a este

_un gusto conocerlos,quieren tomar algo?,yo invito-ambos asienten con la cabeza y lo siguen

(…)

Rev era curado por doc,mientras ace intentando llamar a los otros loonatics

_que suerte que estés bien-doc estaba algo calmado al saber que su amigo estaba bien

_gracias por preocuparte por mi-sonríe

_denada,eres mi amigo si algo te pasara-agacha su cabeza

Rev siente un poco de sonrojo al escuchar eso de su amigo el coyote,nunca antes había escuchado esa palabra "si algo te pasara"

_gracias…si algo te pasara no estaría bien-mira a otra parte un poco sonrojado

_...-se queda callado y vuelve a vendarlo ya que no tenia su traje puesto_jamas te vi tan triste que es lo que pasa?

_nada…solo me siento mal..-vuelve a mirar a otra parte

_rev..-se da cuenta que su amigo no esta bien

(…)

Lexi seguia caminando con el chico extraño junto a Slam pero siempre notaba una fuerza de el pero negativa,intentando

_oiga y..usted de donde es?-pregunto lexi pero este no responde_he..hola

_si?-el chico voltea y la mira

_le hice una pregunta-cruza de brazos

_mmm…si la oí-sonríe y saca un arma apuntando a ambos_vengo de otra ciudad yo y mis otros dos amigos

_gah!-suspira lexi

_grrr!-ese era Slam que estaba apunto de atacar

_q..quien eres tu?-pregunto ella toda nerviosa

_bueno,como ya sabes como me llamo te diré que soy cazador de "Looney toons"

Continuara..

Les gusto?,bueno a la siguiente pato también será atacado y talves volvamos a ver anabeth xDD


	8. Chapter 8

**Holoa,hola y mas holaaaa! Debo disculparme por no a ver echo mi fic TnT lo amlo es que no tenia compu y ueno el cole ya saben y alfin lo tengo :DDD.**

**Perdonen por este sucedido TwT .**

**Loonatics no me pertenecen :v .**

Los 3 cazadores.

Lexi y slam quedaron helados al escuchar eso,un cazador pero no un simple un cazador sino de looney toons.

_vengan!-dijo el chico quien tenia el arma apuntando a ambos loonatics

_que hacemos?-susurro lexi quien estaba planeando un plan para escapar

_rgfjkfj..dejamelo mi-dijo slam quien con un tornado tumbo al chico y huyo con lexi.

El chico se levanta y mira que ya no estaban.

_grrrr!,maldición!-se va contra el suelo

Mientras en la torre loonatics,ace esperaba a lexi a pato y a slam,afortunadamente lexi y slam volvieron pero estaba muy asustados.

_chicos sucede algo?-pregunto el conejo viéndolos asi

_chi..chicos..deben..-suspira-..deben tener cuidado!

_porque?,que les paso?-agarra a lexi de los brazos

_es que..un..un…-rev interrumpe

_un cazador?-

_kdsjdk si!-slam asiente con la cabeza

_como lo sabes?-pregunto ella

_por que a mi también me ataco una chica..-suspira-ha..

_entonces y a ustedes 3 los ataco,entonces..-piensa-…ho no!,pato esta en peligro!

Los loonatics corrieron hacia afuera para buscar a pato que de seguro estaría en peligro(si supieran xD)

Mientras afuera de acmetropolis una nave escondida para que ninguna persona lo notara,una persona de capa negra con los mismos chicos que peleaban contra uno de los loonatics.

_esto es imperdonable!-golpeo el suelo

_ruego que nos perdone es que..-interrumpen

_basta!,tienen suerte que sean los únicos que yo necesito si no!-aprieta fuerte su mano

_si…-baja su cabeza

Annabeth pensaba en rev y sonreía cada ves que lo recordaba.

_rev..se sonraja un poco

Cotinuara…


End file.
